


See where teasing gets you

by Awkward_dyke



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Awkward Boners, Blow Jobs, F/M, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Just Sex, Oral Sex, SO MUCH TEASING, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 02:17:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16864339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awkward_dyke/pseuds/Awkward_dyke
Summary: Michelle was in a mood. A mood to tease her boyfriend. Maybe it was partially to get sex, but she really wanted to make him squirm. And what better time than in front of all of the Avengers?





	See where teasing gets you

**Author's Note:**

> More smut, as requested. Still out of character for them, but as I said before, I don't follow rules very well. So here it is. 
> 
> Find me on tumblr, awkward-dyke for requests, comments, yelling at me, whatever.

Michelle was in a mood. A mood to tease her boyfriend. Maybe it was partially to get sex, but she really wanted to make him squirm. And what better time than in front of all of the Avengers?

They were all sitting in the living room, chilling after a mission. And Clint had the brilliant idea to bring up how hot it was outside and that there were popsicles in the freezer. Michelle jumped at the opportunity, quickly grabbing a frozen treat and sitting back next to her boyfriend. She had a devious smile on her face as she unwrapped the food. It wasn’t until she started eating it that he realized what she was up to. 

Her first move was licking all the way from the bottom of the popsicle to the very tip. His eyes got wide as she began sucking on the end of it, glancing up at him through her eyelashes. 

He bit his lip, trying not to notice how uncomfortably tight his jeans were seeming all of a sudden. He refused to let her see that she was getting to him. So he simply adjusted his legs so that no one could see the boner that he was suddenly sporting. 

Michelle saw his shift, though. So she upped her game. She pulled away from the treat with a ‘pop’, glancing at him innocently. 

“So was you mission hard today? I heard you were up against some pretty stiff competition.” She held her emphasis on specific words, getting her point across. Sam and Bucky were the first other than Peter to notice, quietly snickering to each other. She kept going. Her hand rested on his thigh as she scooted closer to him. 

Everyone in the room turned when they heard Peter take in a sharp breath.

“You okay, kid?” Tony asked, a bit concerned. The slight commotion had seemed rather random, but he hadn’t seen Michelle’s games. He bit his tongue when he saw the cause of the noise. Now he understood, and fought to bite back a laugh.

Peter suddenly stood up and walked out of the room, trying his best to hide his...predicament. Michelle smirked before slinking off after him and following him to his room.

She closed his door behind them, a devious look in her eye. “Hey babe-“

“No.” He snapped. “You’re not getting dick because you were teasing me. In front of my whole team.” He sounded mortified, sinking to the bed. 

She closed the door, swaying her hips slightly to get his attention. Her hands graced his lap, straddling him. “Well, even if I don’t get fucked, I should take care of your...situation.”

His hips rolled slightly towards her body at her proposition. “That...that sounds good…” he mumbled. 

She nodded, humming. “Of course it does. Just...think of it as my apology.” 

She reached for the button on his jeans, slowly undoing it and pulling the zipper down after, all while keeping eye contact with him. She pushed the rough denim from his hips and legs, leaving him only in boxers. Her hand ghosted over his obvious arousal, teasing him. His hips bucked towards her touch, needing friction. 

“Fuck…” he groaned. “Enough with the teasing, MJ.”

She shrugged, sliding the last piece of fabric down his legs. She wrapped her hand around him, rubbing her thumb over the sensitive, leaking tip. He moaned quietly.

She started with a slow, steady pace. It was almost torturous, eliciting breathy moans to escape from him. 

“Everyone can probably hear you, ya know. Then they’ll know how I affected you…” she whispered, pulling him to his feet as she sunk to her knees. She softly licked a thin stripe from the base of his cock to the very tip before taking him into her mouth slowly, inch by inch. 

“Shit!” He called out, forgetting to be quiet. One of his hands moved to the back of her head, gripping her hair gently. “Your mouth feels so good…” he groaned.

She fought smiling against him. Her tongue swirled around him, paying special attention to the tip. She hollowed her cheeks, suctioning around him tighter. 

“Baby…” he moaned, tugging her hair. 

Her head bobbed, causing him to hit the back of her throat slightly as she moved. 

She continued her rhythm, a steady even pace. And she watched him slowly come undone. His hips couldn’t stay still, and he kept squirming. Both of his hands ended up on the back of her head, gripping her hair a little bit tighter than before. 

“Oh god…fuck…” he moaned, throwing his head back. He could feel himself getting dangerously close, tip toeing on the very edge of his climax. “Baby...I’m gonna….” 

She added extra pressure onto the tip, running her tongue roughly across it, and that’s all it took for him to completely reach his high. He was shouting, moaning loudly. His cum ran down her throat as she continued working him until she had drained him of everything he had. 

She pulled away from him with an obnoxious smack of her lips, her tongue running over her lips hungrily. He collapsed onto the bed behind him, his legs close to giving out. 

“That...that was really good.” He panted, trying to catch his breath.

She simply smiled at him. She’d gotten what she wanted. And made him feel good in the process. So it all worked out. “I’m glad you think so.”

They sat in silence for a few minutes before remembering that the rest of the team was seated a few rooms away. 

“Oh shit.” Peter muttered, realizing that he had been really loud. If they heard him, he was never going to live this down. And he could almost guarantee that they heard him.

So instead of sinking into embarrassment like he wanted to, he retrieved his boxers and jeans, and went to face eternal teasing. Which is exactly what happened. Michelle just kept a devious smirk on her face through it all.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it.


End file.
